Safe
by loZelda4ever
Summary: "I had never meet this boy in my entire life, still; I know him." Haven't we all escaped to Hyrule sometime? This can be seen as imaginary, a dream or maybe something deeper. You decide. This can be read as a Link x Reader but are written in first p.o.v to follow the rules. Takes place in Breath of the Wild. No story spoilers, only game-play/mechanics.
1. Safe in His Arms

**Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this story. :)**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 _Open your eyes…_

I woke up as from a dream. I was standing in the middle of a forest. My hair moved in the gentle breeze that stirred the trees leaves. Birds sang and animals moved about in the grass and bushes.

I had no idea how I had ended up there. I only remembered that I hadn't felt well. But now as I looked around it was as if a calm had entered my soul and for the first time since what felt like forever I could breathe. As if the weight of the world had left my shoulder, as a bird would have taken off towards the sky.

I slowly started to walk and ended up outside the forest in a more open space, on a high place above ground level. It was so beautiful here. Lush, green forests and high mountains in the distance. Several ruins and weird structures could be seen as well as what seemed like watch towers and houses.

Everywhere I looked there seemed to be something to explore, secrets to be found and mysteries to solve.

The wind seemed to be carrying a melody, if I listened carefully it sounded as if a piano was playing in the distance.

There was another sound in the distance, one that was not caused by the wind or animals; it sounded like water. I headed in that direction. The grass swayed about my legs and a squirrel crossed the path before me. I got closer to the source of the stirring water; it came from a pond by some trees.

It was a boy, or maybe a young man. It was hard to tell as he was probably something in between. He moved about in the water that reached up to his knees. His pants was folded to avoid being soaked. He bent down and scooped up some of the water in his hands before he rose them up to wash his face and neck. Droplets of water escaped down and trickled down his bare chest. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail. He was handsome. Gorgeous. Beautiful even.

I had never meet this boy in my entire life, still, I know him.

Soon he noticed my presence and his cerulean eyes moved until they locked with mine. A cute smile spread across his face.

"Hello" he greeted me, his voice calming and sweet.

"Hi" I answered, suddenly getting shy.

"I've been waiting for you" he said and started to walk out of the water and towards me. It was if my feet moved by their own as I moved to meet him.

We came to a stop in front of each other. The water's surface played and cast the sun's reflections on us. The warmth and breeze had already dried the water on his skin, but still small water drops lingered in his eye lashes.

Suddenly he pulled me into an embrace and I felt my cheeks blush at the closeness. I hugged him back. His warm body soothing as I rested my head on his shoulder. I finally felt at peace, safe in his arms…

* * *

 **A.N/ Hello! What did you think? Was it good? Any Constructive criticism? Only _you_ can tell me what you think. I can't read your mind, so there's no way for me to tell what you think if you don't tell me, so it would be awesome if you could leave a review. :D**

 **This was written as a one-shot, but because someone wanted more chapters I'm making it into a longer story.** **:)**

 **Thank you for reading! :3**


	2. Traveling

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter and I hope you would like to continue to read it! Thank you Sakura Hatsu for your review, favorite and following! And phasebabe for favorite. It means a lot to me! :D**

 **I didn't think anyone would want me to continue this so I was a little surprised when I turned out wrong xD I have started to plan out this story and I will continue it! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **previously:**

We came to a stop in front of each other. The water's surface played and cast the sun's reflections on us. The warmth and breeze had already dried the water on his skin, but still small water drops lingered in his eye lashes.

Suddenly he pulled me into an embrace and I felt my cheeks blush at the closeness. I hugged him back. His warm body soothing as I rested my head on his shoulder. I finally felt at peace, safe in his arms…

* * *

I felt so happy. I never wanted to let him go. But after a while we slowly parted. I met his eyes again and they seemed to glimmer in the reflecting light. He gives me a bright smile.

"Follow me" he said as he took my hand. His hand was warm and I started to blush even more. He led me to a nearby rock. A worn sword and shield rested against the stone. A blue tunic lay folded on the stone which he took and put on swiftly as well as his other gear. I looked at him for some seconds before I realized that I hadn't been able to take my eyes of him. I didn't want to stare at him so I looked around at the landscape surrounding us. The sun warmed me and it may have been too warm if not for the caressing breeze, who made the temperature just right.

Another thing that I hadn't noticed before was that I was dressed in similar clothing as him. I guessed that I had been too astonished by everything around me to think about it.

When he was done he whistled and soon I could hear a whine in the distance. It didn't take long before a stunning chestnut colored horse came to a halt before us.

"Good girl" He greeted her as the horse nudged his arm with its muzzle, pleading him to pet her, which he happily obliged.

"She's beautiful" I whispered as I stroke her neck. He turned to me, a smile on his lips. Then he mounted the horse.

"Are you ready for the adventure of your life?" he asked as he held out his hand for me to take. I felt excitement growing inside me.

"Yes!" I answered as I took his hand and he helped me mount, I sat behind him.

"Remember to hold on tight, okay? He asked as he turned to me. I nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" I smiled as I held onto him. He made the horse walk at first. The footpace soon turned into trotting. I held onto him as we traveled across the landscape. The wind blew and played with my hair and clothes. I took a deep breath and felt the wonderful scent of forest and flowers. I could faintly smell the scent of water somewhere in the distance. A group of deer looked up at us from the shadows of some trees. In front of us birds took off towards the safety of the sky, startled by our sudden appearance.

The sun had begun to descend toward the horizon, but it was still rather high in the sky. It didn't matter how much I looked at the land around us. I never grew tired of seeing it. It was so beautiful and wherever I looked I seemed to discover new things I hadn't noticed before.

As we entered a meadow a hoard of wild horses suddenly appeared and started to accompany us. I couldn't help but laugh in pure joy as they skipped and played. The wild horses seemed too neighed a greeting and his horse answered them, making him laugh too.

The other horses soon left us and we continued forward alone. I blushed a little as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To a place where I use to stay at that are close to water and other supplies. It's not too far away from here, but maybe we should take a little break?" He asked.

"Sure" I agreed and he halted the horse by some trees. I get off, he as well. I start to look around and it doesn't take long for me to discover a tree nearby that catch my attention. Red apples are hanging from its branches, glimmering temptingly in the sun's rays. I can't remember the last time I ate.

I walk to the tree and tries to jump to reach one of them. But I can't reach it and it just brushes against my fingertips. I stare up at it, how it teasingly are swinging above me.

"Let me help you." I look down again and he is suddenly beside me. Swiftly he starts to climb the tree, making his way up effortlessly. He picks several apples before getting down again. He holds one of them out to me.

"Here" he says with a cute smile that makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you" I take it as he takes one himself before he puts the rest of the apples in a bag for later. I take a bite out of it. It was sweet and tasted wonderful. It was probably the best apple I had ever eaten.

"What do you think of it?" He asked as he started to eat his own.

"I love it, it's really delicious" I smiled.

"I know a way to make them even more delicious. I was thinking that we could make baked apples and other things to eat. But I was thinking of waiting until we get to our destination before preparing a meal. If you think it's alright to wait" He asks.

"I can wait" I answered gratefully before taking another bite.

"Just tell me if you want another apple before we get there" he said. We enjoyed the rest of our apples and soon we continued our travel.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I don't know how often I will bring you a new chapter. But I hope it doesn't take too long. I would also like to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes I've done before and will do in the future. I got help with it and have fixed most of the mistakes in the first chapter. English is not my native language as you might understand. I hope I'll improve as I continue to write. :3**

 **I would love to get a review from you. Have a nice day/night. :)**


	3. I'll Protect You

**Hello! Thank you shortchicksrule for favorite and follow this story! It makes me very glad! :D**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing once again Sakura Hatsu! It makes me really happy to know that you like my story so much. And to answer your review; your questions will be answered as the story goes on. It's really good questions and it's great that you asked them so I can take them into consideration. But I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see :3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. :)**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"I was thinking that we could make baked apples and other things to eat. But I was thinking of waiting until we get to our destination before preparing a meal. If you think it's alright to wait" He asks.

"I can wait" I answered gratefully before taking another bite.

"Just tell me if you want another apple before we get there" he said. We enjoyed the rest of our apples and soon we continued our travel.

* * *

"Now we'll soon arrive, it's just around the corner" he said as we rode on a trail between the trees. Shortly afterwards we come out in the clear on the other side.

Water rippled not far away and the forest nearby us provided everything from berries, mushrooms and other things that I had seen on our way here. He slowed down the horse to stride the last way until we came to a stop on a rather open place on one of the hills. The ground was flat and clear and it was located on a high place with good view over the surroundings. A pile consisting of charred wood indicated that a fire had been burning there not too long ago. A cauldron was placed over it, indicating that it had been used for cooking.

"Here we are" He said as we dismounted, "What do you think?" he asked and I looked around, taking in the beautiful place that I supposed would be our camp for the coming days.

"I like it" I smiled.

"That's great, now we should start to prepare the-" he suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence. He started to listen intensively. His pointed ears catching a sound floating with the wind.

"What-" I started to ask silently. He suddenly put a finger to my lips the soft touch making me blush. He beckoned me to follow him and we soundlessly started to sneak towards the edge of the hill nearby us.

I heard it now too. It sounded like someone talking in another language not sounding like anything I had heard before. As we peeked over the edge I realized I had been rather right; red colored creatures where having a camp not far away from us.

"Bokoblins" He whispered barely enough high for me to hear him.

I looked at him. His cute face now had a slight frown as he contemplated what to do.

"They wasn't here when I left yesterday" He whispered.

"Should we move somewhere else?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to give up this place. Somewhere else may not be as safe as here. I spent time securing the area. Besides, I don't like how they are spreading out. I think I'm unfortunately have to deal with them. Hopefully it won't be too hard chasing them away or take care of them… stay here."

"Be careful" I whispered as he started to head down the side of the hill, approaching them from the side in the protection of the high grass. I watched in excitement and awe as he crept close. His slim athletic body making his way forward without a sound.

There was three of them, which made me slightly worried, but I trusted in his skills. They didn't show any sign that they had noticed him as he drew his bow and aimed an arrow at the camp. He let go at the string; the arrow flew swiftly through the air and hit one of them. The hit bokoblin evaporated into smoke and vanished.

The other two got up and started to head his way as they spotted the archer. He in turn prepared his sword. Soon weapons collided. I watched in tension when something else caught my attention. There was a fourth bokoblin that I hadn't noticed before, probably because it had been behind the fireplace. Now it was sneaking, making its way towards their intruder.

Time froze a little as I realized that he didn't see the bokoblin. I felt my heart start to race when I released what was about to happen. He was going to get hit. It terrified me beyond belief. I couldn't just sit there and wait for it to happen. I rose and started to quickly make my way down the hill. He had defeated one of the others but still failed to notice the other one behind him. I saw a small rock laying in the grass behind me which I took up and quickly flung towards the bokoblin in an attempt to distract it.

The stone hit its target and the bokoblin turned its attention, head snapped towards me. I felt happy that I had been able to stop its plans, but I hadn't really thought of what to do next. I felt how fear crawled up my spine. They was bigger than I had originally thought when I had seen them at a distance.

I took a hesitant step back as the bokoblin started to run toward me. But it didn't get far. Before it even got close to me it was cut down, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Luckily he had taken care of the other bokoblin and noticed us. Now when he had taken care of the last danger he walked to me, eyeing me as if to be certain that I wasn't injured.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his cerulean eyes as he took my shoulders. I nodded.

"Good" he said and we both closed the space between us in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry if you got scared, I guess I wanted to impress you and got reckless along the way…" he apologized.

"You don't need to try and impress me. I'm already impressed" I admitted. "And I wasn't that scared, I was more afraid loosing you now when I finally have found you…"

"You'll never lose me, and I promise that I will always protect you" He said and then he bent down and carefully kissed my forehead. It was just a slight peek, but it was enough for my face to turn a deep red.

We parted and I could see a slight blush playing on his cheeks as well. He decided to change the subject:

"You're hungry, right? Let's prepare a meal" He said and his eyes drifted off to the fire the bokoblins had made. A steak was over it that didn't even look as if it had been touched.

"We could take the liberty of taking that so it doesn't have to get to waste" He said with a nod at it. "And let's go and gatherer other things as well that we can cook and make a meal of. I know where we can find it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And as I have said before please review so I know what you think because I can't read your mind guys!** **Take care! :)**


	4. My Name

**Hello! Thank you shadow spirit55 for favorite and following this story! It means a lot to me. :D**

 **Hope you all will like this new chapter of mine. :3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"You're hungry, right? Let's prepare a meal" He said and his eyes drifted off to the fire the bokoblins had made. A steak was over it that didn't even look as if it had been touched.

"We could take the liberty of taking that so it doesn't have to get to waste" He said with a nod at it. "And let's go and gatherer other things as well that we can cook and make a meal of. I know where we can find it."

* * *

The last rays of the sun colored the trees in orange light as the suns last light was cast on the land. Far in the west the clouds seemed to be on fire as they drifted by the ascending sun.

It was a beautiful experience to wander around the outskirts of the forest.

Being in this area for some time proved to be good as he seemed to know where to find eatable ingredients. I wasn't totally sure what would be good to cook, so he had suggested that I gathered those scarlet colored mushrooms called 'Hylian Shrooms'. He had pointed out to me the place where they used to grow, so I had gone there and had found a few of them. They had a good aroma that convinced me that those would make a tasty meal.

Somewhere of to my right I could hear the occasional sound of feet's moving around the undergrowth. I knew he wasn't far away.

That proved to be true when he suddenly appeared on a hillock not too far away from me. It startled me a little, but I soon regained my posture as I recognized him. He was struggling a little to make his way past some trees in his search for ingredients.

"Watch your steps" I said to him.

"Don't worry" he said as he bent down and picked something before making his way past them. When he turned to me and I meet his eyes he smiled a goofy smile and waved. I couldn't help but smile at his antics as I waved back. He vanished out of sight again and I continued my search, bending down and picking some more of the mushrooms.

"Did you find them?" He asked as he walked up to me after a while. In his hands he held other types of mushrooms he had picked.

"Yep" I answered as I showed him the Hylian Shrooms I had found.

"Great! This should be enough" he said as we began to walk back to our camp. When we got out of the forest I saw his horse strolling about the border of the forest, allowed to move freely wherever it pleased.

We soon got to the cauldron. We had the mushrooms and I was sure he had even more ingredients, but I didn't really know what to make of all this. But I trusted his skills as he seemed to have been cooking with those ingredients before.

He lit a fire under the cauldron and we added the mushrooms we had gathered together with the steak. While he managed the food I put the apples we had saved for later by the fire and baked them.

He watched the food cook and I kept my eyes on the apples, we was surrounded by the comfortable silence, with only the sound of the burning fire and the music of nature.

Then I faintly heard something besides the usual sounds and the casual wind; a soft humming reached my ears and I shifted my attention from the apples to where the little melody came from.

I looked at him as he was standing by my side. He was so focused on the food that he didn't feel my gaze on him. Maybe he didn't even realize he was humming at all. At a closer examine he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his eyes stuck in the cauldron despite not really looking at anything.

"It's really cute" I said to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"You're humming, it's cute" I said a little flustered as I instead looked to the cauldron where the food drifted about as if it was dancing. I felt how I blushed and didn't want to look him in the eye as I knew I would blush even more if I did.

"Oh I didn't know I was humming" he said as it was his turn looking flustered. "It's a habit of mine" he smiled as he scratched his neck.

"I don't mind at all" I said as I flashed him a smile before I once again rested my gaze on the apples.

The food turned out really good; the stew was wonderful and the baked apples turned out really delicious. We talked casually during the meal.

When we were done we just sat and looked out over the beautiful landscape around us. The sun was gone, finding its rest beneath the horizon. The moon had found its way up and was slowly wandering its path, shrouding the world in a soft silver glow. As the world grew darker around us hundreds of thousands of stars appeared on the night sky.

I smiled as I looked at the sky, the stars twinkled and shone. We hadn't talked for a while when he suddenly broke the silence between us;

"There is a thing I've been wondering" he said as I looked at him. "You didn't really tell me your name when we meet."

"Oh sorry!" I smiled apologetically "I forgot to introduce myself in all this! Everything is new and so much has happened. My name is…" my sentence died out as I pondered.

My name. The same since I was born. It seemed so boring. So dull compared to this colorful and wonderful new world I had ended up in. It was as if I had started to live a whole new life in this world. I wanted a new name that fitted such a fantastic place. I thought as my eyes drifted over the scenery laid out in front of me. My gaze stopped as it once again rested on the night sky.

"My name is Skye, Pleased to meet you" I greeted as I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it as he also introduced himself;

"I'm Link"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and hope you liked it! :3**

 **This is probably the pace this story will be updated, (4 - 8 weeks between updates) I hope you'll continue to be interested anyway. Please leave a review, favorite or following as it's very motivating. The next chapter will probably come quicker if you do. :)**

 **Have a nice day/night. ^^**


	5. It's a Secret

**Hello! It's been a while since last time so let's get into it shall we? Enjoy :3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

A bright light shone on me, lighting up the insides of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to a beautiful morning. I felt the soft green grass under me and started to stir as my body began to wake up. It felt as if it was warmer today.

Last night we had fallen asleep under the beautiful night sky with its many stars watching over us. It had been so calming and beautiful.

Some distance away from me I heard how Link began to stir and wake up. I turned from my back to my side to look at him. His cerulean, striking eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" I said in a low voice. He stretch and rolled over so he could see me.

"Morning" he mumbled sleepily and let his eyelids close again. He was so cute when he was all sleepy.

I use to be sleepy when waking up, but this time I felt eager to get up and explore the wide landscape around us. It took some time but after a while Link managed to wake up.

After we had eaten some of the leftover from yesterday it felt even warmer in the air. When we were done Link seemed to get an idea. He wanted to take me somewhere and we began to walk.

"So where are we going?" I asked him after a little while.

"It's a secret" he answered playfully.

"A secret?" I said equally playful and raised a brow at him.

"Well it's not that special" he said and laughed a little. "We're soon there"

Link took my hand and hurried his steps. It felt as if butterflies flew around in my stomach as he grabbed me with his warm, soft hand and smiled at me. It felt as if I could take off and fly away.

"We're here" He said and we walked out on a small cliff. I soon discovered that it was a lake under it. The sun cast its warm rays making the water shine, light spots dancing on the surface. The soft ripples of the water's surface tempting in the warm weather. Its beautiful blue color, a reflection of the sky.

Before I knew it Link had taken his tunic and shirt of along with his other equipment. Soon he dived into the water. With experienced movements he soon pierced the surface, disturbing it and making the waves escape from him. The circles grew bigger around him before fading. When he had surfaced he looked up to me and waved.

"Won't you come on in? The waters great" he said with a big grin. I must have looked a little suspicious because he added; "You can swim, right?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Are you afraid? You don't have to jump of the cliff. You can just take another way down if you want to"

"No it's fine, I'm not afraid" I exclaimed "I've done this before" I said and jumped in. My feet pierced the water first and soon I was surrounded by water. It was nice and cooling to my warm skin. I swam up and as my head pierced the surface a small chill ran across my skin at the change of temperature. But I didn't mind.

"Great, you want to explore?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and we started exploring the lake. My clothes weighted me down but I didn't care about it, this wasn't my first time swimming fully clothed. I saw several fishes that swam and played and some frogs closer to the shore, participating in the symphony of nature. I smiled as I managed to get really close to one of the fishes that swam by.

We swam and when we came to a place where we could reach the bottom I happened to splash water at Link. I giggled a little and couldn't help but smile mischievous at his expression of surprise. A mischievous grin appeared on his lips and he splashed me in turn. It didn't take long for it to evolve into a full-fledged water war. We laughed and splashed each other. The droplets flew and cascaded, twinkling in the sunlight. Laughing escaped our lips. It was a long time since I had laughed so much.

We calmed down after a while and breathed out a little before we continued to swim. Before long we had swam even further away from the place we dove in.

Suddenly a strong wind picked up, bringing a chilling gust with it. We suddenly noticed the cause; dark clouds had started to appear on the sky, soon covering the warm sun. It happened fast, and now it was too late to turn back. Links belongings where nowhere in sight and even less our camp.

We made for the shore. The air smelled heavily of rain and it didn't take long for the first raindrop to fall.

* * *

 **What will happen? Find out next time. Please leave a review, favorite and follow. It's very motivating if you do. ^^**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night and take care! :3**


	6. Closer

**Hello everyone! Thank you ElectricBlaster for favorite my story! And thank you Sija who favorite followed and it! :D**

 **I would also like to thank Sakura Hatsu for reviewing three chapters! It made me very happy :D I'm very glad you like it so much x3 Welcome back! I really understand how hard school can be so don't worry, school comes first. I hope it went well for you. Thank you for wishing me a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I hope you and everyone else who are reading this had a great Christmas and that this New Year will be a good one. :3**

 **I hope you like this new chapter. :)**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Suddenly a strong wind picked up, bringing a chilling gust with it. We suddenly noticed the cause; dark clouds had started to appear on the sky, soon covering the warm sun. It happened fast, and now it was too late to turn back. Links belongings where nowhere in sight and even less our camp.

We made for the shore. The air smelled heavily of rain and it didn't take long for the first raindrop to fall.

* * *

Goose bumps appeared on my skin as the temperature dropped and the disappearance of the sun. The drops felt like ice and my wet clothes clang to me coldly. When we walked on land again a lightning pierced the horizon and thunder began to roar.

"This way!" Links shouted over the heavy raindrops and rumble and pointed towards a Cliffside. He looked cold too, without his tunic or anything on his upper body he had no cover towards the harsh droplets.

I hurried after him and he led us into a cave on the shore by the waters side that could give us shelter from the thunderstorm, but it was still cold. Very cold.

The cave wasn't very big nor deep, but it was big enough for both of us to fit inside without any problem. Most important was that it could give us shelter until the thunderstorm was over. I knew it wasn't totally safe from the lightning but it was at least better than being out in the open or in the water.

We sat down beside each other in the dimly cave and rested our backs against the rough stone wall. Outside the heavens roared; the wind, rain and thunder trying to drown out the other sounds. Because Link didn't have the equipment with him we couldn't make a small fireplace to warm us.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the natures upset melody. I gazed at Link. Before when we were in the water it hadn't really mattered because water had covered almost our whole bodies, but know it was nothing to hide his fit, well trained body. It made me slightly nervous to be this close to him.

"Skye…" Link suddenly began. "When I first meet you I got this weird feeling. It felt as if I already knew you. I don't know why though…"

"Really?" I asked "Me too! I felt the same when I first saw you" I said as I smiled at him. It was partly true, but I couldn't tell him that I actually did know about him and this world before I got here.

"What, you too?" He smiled. "Some things really are strange don't you think?"

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked, his warm eyes got a concerned expression. My clothes had begun to dry but where still damp. I sat curled into a ball to try and stay warm but it wasn't really working. "You're shivering"

"Yeah a little" I smiled tentatively "Aren't you cold? You wear even less clothes than me"

"You know" he said and he suddenly looked shy, a slight blush spreading onto his cheeks. "Maybe it'll get warmer if we get even closer to each other?"

I felt how my whole face grew hot and I knew I must have blushed to.

"M-maybe?" I stuttered, suddenly finding it hard to even utter that single word. The thought to get even closer to this handsome, topless young man made my head spin. Link carefully put his arm around me and the butterflies inside my stomach seemed to somersault.

I hesitated at first, but then I shyly wrapped my arms around him in a hug, which he returned. We sat like that and waited out the storm.

Once again I felt safe and calm in his arms. The storm outside felt less threatening. Nothing could hurt me. I closed my eyes and felt out hearts beat in a synchronized symphony.

It actually felt warmer after a while. Either it was the work of my frenetic beating heart in the beginning or our shared body heat. It was probably a work of both.

It was quite dim inside but finally it started to get lighter. We listened, the roaring sound fading until the birds began to chirp up and rays of light shone outside the cave.

We slowly let go and rose. We walked out from the cave and into the sun who started to warm again. Carefully we began to walk beside each other along the side of the cliff and further along the stony shore.

The cliffs was still wet from the rain so we walked slowly, carefully not to slip and fall. Some of them had begun to dry, the water evaporating in the sunlight.

Despite being careful I managed to slip. A gasp escaped my lips, but before I would fall down and collide with the hard stone beneath a strong hand took a hold of my arm, preventing me from falling and to regain my balance again.

"Careful" he said.

"Thanks…" I smiled at him.

"No problem. I told you I'll always got your back" he said. I blushed at the memory from the day before:

"… _I promise that I will always protect you"._

He didn't let me go, instead his hand traveled down to my hand and I happily held it in mine. We wandered back along the shore hand in hand. It felt great to know that he always would be there to catch me if I fell. And that I would do the same for him. Now and always.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow. I'll be very happy if you do. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Take care and have a nice day/night! :3**


	7. Climbing

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy and I've been playing BotW! It such a good game, I love it! I hope you all have had the chance to play it and that you're also pleased with it. :D**

 **As you may have noticed I've been trying to keep this story true to the game. So I've been waiting for the game to be released to get more inspiration and I've also been trying to figure out how my story fits in and where to take this story. Either I'll keep it a cute story with not too much story or I'll let it blend into the games story/go more in the direction of the games story. What do you guys think? ^^**

 **The release of the game really gave this story a boost. I never believed that so many would suddenly read it! :D**

 **Thank you FE Girl 1, Tenten Kiken Hinamori and TehEnderz for following my story!**

 **Thank you AnimeGmr101,** **Esper the Fire Elf, StormMoonStarLight and RinnaZevran1987 for favoring my story!**

 **Thank you bandrose111 for favoring and follow! And kijiro56 for favorite and following me and my story!**

 **Thank you Sakura Hatsu and MissJ for reviewing, it makes me very happy and keeps me motivated! :D**

 **Warning!**

 **From now on there may be slight spoilers. You might not even consider it spoilers as they'll only be elements from the games environment. There will not be big story spoilers and if there will be in the future chapters I will warn you.**

 **Enough of my talking! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. :3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

He didn't let me go, instead his hand traveled down to my hand and I happily held it in mine. We wandered back along the shore hand in hand. It felt great to know that he always would be there to catch me if I fell. And that I would do the same for him. Now and always.

* * *

We walked the last part along the shore which bathed in sunlight. Its rays reflected in the water beside us and the reflection played on the rocks we walked on. Link held his warm hand in mine all the way back to the cliff where we had left our things. Our belongings had been soaked wet but had dried pretty much thanks to the suns return.

Dressed and equipped we returned to our camp. We got there by the middle of the day and we once again prepared something to eat. We ate and talked some more and after a while Link started to study that thing he always wore on his hip. He had told me it was called a Sheikah Slate.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously as I leaned closer to get a glimpse of it. He seemed to be looking at a map on its display.

"Oh just this mountain that's not too far away that I haven't really investigated yet…" he said as he smiled warmly and held it so I could see.

"We can go there if you want" I said and returned his smile.

"In not sure," he said with a little frown "it looks like we'll have to climb some parts of the mountain…"

"No problem, I've climbed before," I ensured him. "Even if it wasn't too advanced"

"Hmm…"

"What do you say we go there and check it out?"

"Sure, why not. Then we'll see how hard it'll be"

So when we were done Link whistled for his horse and we rode of towards the mountain. When we got there we set off and stood for a while and stared at the cliff wall.

"I'm not sure about this…" Link mused aloud. "The last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself…" he said as I stepped forward and let my hand rest against the rugged wall. I could get a good grip, It seemed the storm from before hadn't reached here or the cliff had already dried.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" I said as I started to climb.

"Hey, wait for me!" he exclaimed and hurried to catch up. A soft laugh escaped my lips and when he was beside me we continued to climb side by side. It was never a vertical slope and there was plenty of resting places along the way. I could tell Link was a practiced climber by the way he smoothly made his way up. A warm feeling spread inside me at how protective he was. How he made sure I was doing fine but not holding me back, instead acting like a protector and companion if something were to go wrong.

When we reached the edge of the mountain he climbed up before me so he could help me up. I took his strong hand in mine and he pulled me up the last part. His bright eyes reflecting the sunset. His cute ponytail and hair blew in the rising wind up here. Despite it being colder around us I felt a warmth inside me. Behind him the mountain rose even higher, its stone surface was replaced by a white cover the higher it stretched. The snow shone in the soft color of the setting sun.

As we stood and caught our breath the world around us had started to darken. The symphony of day was replaced by a nocturne melody. I looked towards the horizon behind me and was stunned at the beautiful scenario that spread out below us. During my time here I had never been this far up. The bodies of water shone golden where the sun still touched the land.

"It's getting dark" Link suddenly said. "Do you want to camp here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm starting to feel tired after all the walking, swimming and climbing" I laughed.

"Me too" he said as he also laughed.

So we lighted up a fire. It was far away enough from the cliff edge that we didn't risk falling down but at the same time we could view the land below us. One after another the stars greeted us along with the moon who was nearly full. It wasn't much, but it made the land below us just a little lighter.

We sat beside each other, wrapped each in a blanked with our backs to the fire. The sky was suddenly lighted up. A shooting star flew across the sky and pierced the land far in the horizon.

"Look!" I exclaimed as I pointed towards it. It was as if it someone had flung a spear, hurled it across the sky only for it to fall somewhere by the distant mountains.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

"Yeah…" I said almost breathless. It was really stunning to see. At the same time I was curious. Did it burn up before hitting the ground? Or did it collide with the earth. What could be found on the other side of the glowing trace that still lingered in the sky after it?

The warm air had disappeared with the sun, leaving a fresh breeze in its stead. It was still a little chilly despite the fire. Without realizing it we had scooted closer to each other again. I sat slightly leaned towards Link, my hand rested on the ground beside me for support. We was wrapped up in our own thoughts for a while until I felt something touch my hand. I snapped out of my thought to look down in time to see Link pull away his hand. I didn't know if he did it on purpose or if he just happened to touch it. Even in the dim light from the moon I saw the faint red color on his cheeks as he looked away, I was probably blushing too…

After a while I felt his hand brush against mine again. This time it didn't pull away, so I welcomed it. Carefully I took it in mine and my heart fluttered in my chest as our fingers intertwined. I never wanted to let go of his hand…

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow! I'd love to hear what you think and also your opinion regarding what I mentioned before about where to take this story. :3**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Take care guys and have a nice day/night! ^^**


	8. On Top of the World

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing MissJ! :D Nice that you are on your second play through of BotW :3 it's very addicting indeed xD I actually haven't finished the game yet despite playing it from day one. I've got one divine beast left and I still haven't got the master sword. I guess it's because I always like to investigate everywhere before getting new pieces of the map x3 so at least no one reading this story needs to worry that I'll spoil the ending yet xD**

 **Thank you xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx and Artemis Athena MacKeage for favoring! :D**

 **Thank you SpartanRyno and** **asianeawe for following! :D**

 **Thank you zitacat202 for both favoring and following! :D**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter. :3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

After a while I felt his hand brush against mine again. This time it didn't pull away, so I welcomed it. Carefully I took it in mine and my heart fluttered in my chest as our fingers intertwined. I never wanted to let go of his hand…

* * *

"Do you want to go even higher up the mountain?" Link asked me the next day.

"I want to, but don't you think it'll be cold in the snow?" I asked him.

"I was pondering on that too when I realized that I have some spare clothes with me. You could just pull them over your own clothes if you want to. That's what I usually do."

"S-sure" I said. Easy solutions are the best.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me the clothes and I pulled the duplet over my own tunic. It smelled like him… I found myself blushing a little.

Then we went up the mountain towards the top. The ground was soon covered in snow that sparkled like glitter in the sunlight. The wind blew cold in my face, but wearing double kept me warm. It was a tough walk, plodding through snow but in the end it was worth it when we saw the view.

"Amazing" I said breathlessly. From here you could see so far away, probably a large part of the land below. It was an incredible felling standing there. It was almost as if we was at the top of the world. The land below small and distant, the sky within our reach. There was some clouds lingering in the distant horizon, but above us the sky was clear.

"I wish I could take a photo of this" I said. The landscape was like a painting, the scenery stunning.

"Well, we can" Link smiled as he reached for the Sheikah Slate. But instead of taking a photo of the ground far below us he put his arm around my shoulders. Making my heart beat at the sudden proximity.

"Smile" he said and took a photo of us on the border between earth and sky, with the most beautiful landscape as the background.

We admired the view some more. I breathed in the fresh, crisp air and Link studied the map, marking some places on it.

When he was done and we felt ready to leave our perch in the sky we started to walk back downward again. As we were walking I ended up walking before him as he studied the map on the Sheikah Slate display. That's why I didn't realize at first that he wasn't with me any longer. But suddenly he wasn't there.

"Link?" I asked as I stopped and turned around. I looked around me but all I could see was the white sparking snow.

"Skye, over here!" Link suddenly exclaimed and I turned toward the sound just in time to see him coming sliding down the big snow heap beside me. He was using his shield as a board. He smoothly made his way towards me. The snow whirled behind him. He was perfectly balanced and it seemed as if he had done it a million times before. Once again he had managed to impress me. Was there something this guy couldn't do?

"Nice!" I exclaimed as he jumped of it some distance away from me. I hurried to his side as he picked up his shield. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked and he just smiled and shrugged. "You'll have to teach me some time" I said.

"Sure" he smiled.

"Where did you go? I asked him.

"I thought I saw one of those Koroks so I went and checked" he explained.

"Oh? Was it one of them?"

"Yes it was" he said, pleased.

"Great" I smiled at him.

We had started to walk down again but we didn't get far before I suddenly felt something cold hit my back. I gasped and turned around to find Link standing there. He was looking away acting innocent. But I knew he was guilty. Who else could it have been up here? We were all alone with no enemies in sight.

A smug grin appeared on my lips as I quickly bent down and scoped up some snow. I rolled it between my palms, ignoring the cold, until I was content with my snowball and quickly flung it at him, hitting his stomach.

"Hey!" He shouted, his faced who had been serious cracked into a smile and soon we were both scoping up snow. Snowballs flew across the air as a snowball fight broke out.

We ended up closer to each other and when I didn't have time to prepare a snowball I just filled my hands with snow and tossed it at him. The snow powder whirled around us glittering and sparkling in the bright sunlight.

We laughed so hard and we stared to wrestle with each other, trying to make the other lose balance and fall into the snow.

I lost my balance but I refused to let him go so we both fell and started too tumbled down the hill. We rolled some distance down the ascent all while we laughed all the time. When we came to a stop we were covered in snow. It was not until we calmed down that I realized that I was laying on him. A blush began to spread on my cheeks as we stared deep into each other's eyes. His hair was a beautiful mess, snow powder making it glitter. His cheeks a light pink from the cold and the exercise. His eyes was like the stunning sky above, or maybe like the deep waters of the ocean, because I found myself drowning in them. I started to wonder… what his soft lips would taste. How would they feel against mine?

His face was so close to mine. But my courage had left me and I hurried to roll of him. Instead I settled with lying close to him. Our shoulders and arms touched as we lay side by side in the sparkling snow and looked up at the clear blue sky.

My heart still pounded hard in my chest. I wondered if Links heart was beating as violently as mine…

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow to motivate me! ^^**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys! I hope you have a nice day/night! :3**


	9. Flying

**Hello everyone! I've finished the game now! I've done everything except finding all koroks and defeating all over world bosses. I've been everywhere and don't know what to do now xD It's always sad and empty when you've finished a game, especially when it's the newest Zelda game and you know you'll have to wait several years for the next… but it was an awesome journey! :D**

 **Don't worry though. I'm not going to spoil anything. I'll warn you if I do. ^^**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32 and Moonfang 12-3-00 for favoring! :D**

 **Thank you Itsaisabela and candyloverin1234 for following! :D**

 **Thank you utterly-stardust and xsammijoannex for both favoring and following! :D**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32 and MissJ for reviewing! :D It makes me very happy to read how much you like my story! x3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _His face was so close to mine. But my courage had left me and I hurried to roll of him. Instead I settled with lying close to him. Our shoulders and arms touched as we lay side by side in the sparkling snow and looked up at the clear blue sky._

 _My heart still pounded hard in my chest. I wondered if Links heart was beating as violently as mine…_

* * *

We were back by the sharp edge where we had climbed up the previous day. Our clothes was a little damp but we had brushed of the snow as best as we could. It would be harder climbing down, so Link had a better idea.

"We can paraglide down"

"Paraglide?" I asked. "It sounds cool, but a little scary. And can it hold us both?"

"Don't worry" he assured "It's sturdy so it can hold much weight... Just hold on tight to it. I'll be right behind you the whole time"

"Okay, I trust you"

"I'm glad to hear that. I think you'll like it"

And soon we were standing ready to step of the edge. I was nervous. We had tied ourselves together so we wouldn't bump into each other during the flight. It was also a precaution so that I didn't need to be afraid of falling down if I were to lose my grip of the paraglider for some reason.

Any other time I would have blushed at how close he was standing behind me, but right now I was distracted by what we were about to do. More focused on the drop below us.

"One, two… go!" We stepped out, our feet leaving the ground behind us. We dangled free in the air, letting the wind guide us as we descended.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed as I looked around, my fear had left me, only leaving excitement.

"It's great, right?" He laughed.

The fresh air blew in my face, hair blowing in the wind. Swooshing in my ears and smelling of the forest below us. We was one with the air, like birds high in the sky. A feeling of total freedom. It was so amazing I never wanted it to end. The landscape slowly coming closer; beautiful.

We drifted towards an area within the forest. When we were close enough Link steered us so that we landed smoothly in a clearing. The threes leaves rustled and danced in the wind. The green lush color reflecting the sun's rays and making them seem to shine.

"Perfect" he said. "Was it as unpleasant as you thought?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Only at the first seconds, the rest was pure bliss. let's do it again!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, next time we get the chance" he laughed. "It's cute to see you so excited" he smiled, his gaze so warm and bright.

I blushed and didn't know what to say. He took my hand and started to lead me somewhere, probably out of the forest, back to his horse. Our soft footsteps strode over the undergrowth. Some animals hurried away as we walked. It was so peaceful and I couldn't help but smile. I felt so happy just to walk through this lovely forest with Link. Hand in hand through such a beautiful place.

But we didn't get far before we hear a familiar sound and Link quickly pulled me down into hiding behind a bush.

"Just our luck that that we managed to land next to a bokoblin camp" he breathed. "Let's stay quiet and low to the ground, hopefully they won't see us so we can get out of here"

So we tried to sneak past, but pretty soon we realized that we were cornered.

"Nothing else to do then" he said as he drew his sword. "Stay here and don't move"

"I want to help" I said.

"That's sweet of you, I appreciate it, but I can't even endure the thought of you getting hurt" he said as he caressed my cheek, making me blush again.

So I just watched as he took out one of the bokoblins on lookout with his bow and arrows before he sneak attacked another one of them. Soon after that the battle began, weapons clashing: Swinging his sword. Hitting one of them. Dodging. Blocking one with his shield. Countering.

He was out numbered; several against one. I had faith he would take care of it, but when I saw an opportunity I could not stay still; I took a fallen branch that lay next to me and hurled it at one of the bokoblins, hitting it at the back of its head, a perfect hit!

I didn't know if Link would notice but as soon as he had finished of the last one of them he turned to me.

"Hey! What did I tell you?!" He asked accusingly.

"But-"

He sighed, but then he suddenly grinned, a big and proud smile.

"Nicely done. And it makes me realize that it might be a good idea for you to be able to protect yourself if something happens. Would you want me to teach you some basics?"

"Yes!" I lit up excitedly.

"Great …it's plenty to choose from" he said as he looked around the camp at the dispensed weapons laying shattered around the camp. "Pick whichever you want"

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow! It really motivates! :3**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Have a wonderful day/night! ^^**


	10. Blood Moon

**Hello guys! I just want to warn you that** _ **this chapter might be containing more spoilers than usual.**_ **It has nothing to do with the game's end, but rather about an environment** **phenomenon that really surprised me when I first played. If you've made it past the plateau, you have nothing to worry about and if you haven't you may already had it spoiled since some people don't see it as a spoiler.**

 **Thank you Water Flag for following! :D**

 **Thank you Kadence0622 and 99Yugioh for favoring! :D**

 **Thank you Shophiescastle for doing both! :D**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed and Lilyanna32 who reviewed twice! It makes me very happy that someone likes my story so much, it surprises me every time! x3**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _He sighed, but then he suddenly grinned, a big and proud smile._

" _Nicely done. And it makes me realize that it might be a good idea for you to be able to protect yourself if something happens. Would you want me to teach you some basics?"_

" _Yes!" I lit up excitedly._

" _Great …it's plenty to choose from" he said as he looked around the camp at the dispensed weapons laying shattered around the camp. "Pick whichever you want"_

* * *

I wandered around the camp before I could decide. I tried the weight of one of the clubs one of the bokoblins had wielded, only to find it heavy and it felt quite clumsy to wield. Instead I directed my attention to a particular intimidating looking spear. In the end I chose that one. Its top was strengthened with some kind of animal bones which made it very sharp.

"Good choice" Link told me as I went back to where he was standing. "It's light, which makes it quick and easy to handle. You can stab or even throw it at an enemy. …But it's also good to use defensive as you can use it to block attacks too"

"Oh, that sounds like a nice variation"

"It is" he smiled.

We moved to an open field close to his horse. After some rest and food we started the practice. The sun was low in the sky as we began, the sun rays making the nearby trees cast their long shadows over us.

"We should get you some more weapons, but maybe it's best to start with one first?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Oh, and if you get really good we should get you a stronger spear, an ancient one or one imbued with an elemental power" he said.

"Okay, sounds good" I smiled excitedly.

"Great! Now, you hold the spear like this…" he instructed me as he showed me how to hold it properly. I did as I was told but it was apparently not good enough because he moved so he was standing behind me instead. He took my hands and moved them to where they should be placed on the spears shaft. Then he went on to how I should handle it in combat.

I blushed, he was so close! His warm hands holding mine, demonstrating how I should handle it both defensive and offensive. His strong arms on either sides of me. His warm breath against my neck and his frequently mumbled instructions made me shiver. I couldn't concentrate at all. It was one thing to jump of a cliff, where you needed to pay attention in order to avoid a dangerous situation, and a whole other to practice wielding a spear on a calm field.

"Now you try it" he suddenly said and let me go before he stepped back a little so he could observe me.

"Okay…" I said, not entirely sure what I was doing, but tried to do as he had told me. But it felt as I had forgotten half of it already.

"Not quite like that" he said as he moved closer again. He must have noticed my flustering cheeks and beating heart because suddenly he asked;

"Skye… am I distracting you?" His voice had a teasing tone and I got even more flustered.

"Eh… n-no! I just-" I was interrupted when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind again.

"Have I told you how cute you are?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver again. My heart beat so loud I was sure everyone on that field could hear it. Before I could reply he placed a kiss on my cheek and pulled away, leaving me flabbergasted and blushing. My face was so hot, I didn't know what to do.

He went away for a short moment to get a spear of his own from his weaponry. I took it as a chance to try and pull myself together. Then he came back and stood in front of me. He tried to act cool and collected, but I could see the traces of flushed pink on his face from the moment before.

"Try to mirror me" he said and we did that a while until he thought I was ready to spare with him. We were careful not to hurt the other, our movements slow and clear.

Block left. Block right. Dodge it. Swing high. Swing low. Thrust it forward.

I was getting pretty good at it. I was feeling pretty confident until I suddenly noticed something odd.

Trails of smoke rose from the ground. Was it… fire smoke!? It looked like it. But I hadn't smelled anything burning. A dreadful feeling entered me and I had never felt this miserable in my life. Is it a forest fire?! I look around and the whole ground seems to smoke as if it would burst into flames at any second. We had do get out of here! Had to get off the ground! Away from this place!

That's when I noticed that the sky itself was on fire. Crimson clouds hunting each other over the sky. And the moon. The moon was red as if it had been drenched in blood. It made me think of a meteor. Or was the moon itself coming crashing down?!

"Skye…?"

I was so scared. A feeling of pure evil itself. Darkness. Malice. I wanted to run away. To hide. But before I could will my petrified legs to escape, arms wrapped around me.

Link had embraced me and I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"Don't panic" he said as I buried my face in his chest, eyes closed tight. "It's not dangerous in itself. Don't be afraid" he soothed and I tried to focus on listening to him rather than my fanatically beating heart and my instincts that told me to run in panic. "Trust me. We'll be okay. You're safe."

Despite everything going on I felt myself relax. His embrace calmed me. We just stood there as it passed and I was amazed how safe I felt with him.

After a while I dared to open my eyes again and I pulled away a little so I could look around. Everything was normal, as if the horrible events earlier had never happened. The moon shone its silver light down on us, the night was calm and the nature at peace.

"I should have warned you about the blood moon." He said softly, regret in his voice. "It happens now and then. Monsters get stronger and the defeated ones are brought back to life. It's the work of Calamity Ganon"

"Calamity Ganon?" I asked as I met his gaze.

"Yes, have you seen what's going on at the castle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know, I spotted it from the mountain top earlier…" I said.

"It all happened one hundred years ago, though I don't know much myself either, I can't remember…"

"Have you… lost your memories?" I asked carefully, even if I already had predicted the answer.

"Yes, I have. I'm trying to regain my memory"

"Then we're two… I don't remember what happened the days before I ended up here…"

"You too?" He asked, concern in his eyes. I nodded. His troubled face suddenly changed to one of care and kindness. "Then let's find our lost memories together" he smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that, thank you Link…" I said and couldn't help but smile despite feeling fatigued.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, he must have noticed how weary I was becoming. "You must be tired"

"Yes" I laughed faintly. I still felt shaky after the blood moon. And now when I started to relax, after everything that happened today, I felt how exhausted I really was.

"Let's camp here" he decided and that night we slept closer to each other than we had done before.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! The first time I experienced the blood moon was really scary! Skye's reaction and thoughts are somewhat similar to my own reaction. xD**

 **I also have a question for you! When you read my story, do you read it as a LinkxReader; you are Skye or do you see Skye solely as an OC? I'm very curious x3 please tell me in a review or vote in the poll in my profile. Feel free to tell me other thoughts and questions in a review as well. It helps! ^^**

 **Please favorite and follow! It's motivating! :3 Have a good day or night and stay safe! ^^**


	11. Rain and Horses

**Hello everyone! I'm a little late but I'm back with a new chapter. Attending University will grant you some intense periods.**

 **Thank you so much Fe girl and Lilyanna32 for reviewing! :D**

 **Fe girl: Indeed! Why are Nintendo doing this to us?! xD They really love to scare us with creepy moons! I'm glad you loved the chapter. :3**

 **Lilyanna32: Thank you so much for answering the question concerning my story! (You're the only one who did) it will help me with the storytelling as I continue the story. :) I'm glad you like the story so much! :3 To be there during a blood moon would be awfully scary to experience!**

 **Thank you BlueStarFlower for favoring** **! :D**

 **Thank you PhantomGirl17 for favoring and following the story** **! :D**

 **Thank you Makford for favoring and following the story and favoring me** **! :D**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

" _Hey, are you alright?" He asked, he must have noticed how weary I was becoming. "You must be tired"_

" _Yes" I laughed faintly. I still felt shaky after the blood moon. And now when I started to relax, after everything that happened today, I felt how exhausted I really was._

" _Let's camp here" he decided and that night we slept closer to each other than we had done before._

* * *

Next day we managed to wake up and departed early. The day was beautiful. We were thinking of riding back towards our original camp. Sadly it wouldn't be as secure anymore. Even if the monsters might not have moved back after me and Link departed from it, the blood moon had surely brought the defeated monsters back.

The blood moon… the horrible experience felt so distant now in the light of day. The wildlife and whole nature itself was thriving as we passed by. It was very different from last night.

Suddenly Link thought of something that would change our plans;

"I just realized that you should have your own horse too!" he said.

"I would love to!" I said excitedly.

"I'm just wondering if we should catch you one or if you should borrow one of mine?"

"Hmm… "

"I can guide you how to catch your own horse if you want, no problem" he offered.

I thought about it. I do have a lot of respect for them. A wild horse could be dangerous if threatened. They are big and can hurt you badly if they want to. How hard could it be to catch a wild horse? I came to a conclusion; I didn't feel like taking the risk of getting kicked by a wild horse today.

"Thanks, but lending one from you is fine for now, if that's alright" I said.

"Of course" he answered.

The day had greeted us with sunlight, but now clouds had started to gather, blocking out the sun. Casting the land in shadows. The air was humid, a silent promise of rain. And soon enough the first raindrops fell. First one. Then two. Then several. Link spurred his house to go faster along with the drops frequency.

I buried my face in his tunic as we went faster. Luckily for us it didn't take too long before we stumbled upon one of these small shelters that scattered the road now and then. He halted the horse and we hurried to take cover. It was kind of a blessing to get of the horse back. My whole body had started to hurt a while back since I wasn't used to riding for several hours, like he apparently was.

"We're lucky for once" Link grinned. "We didn't get entirely drenched" he said as he looked out over the landscape where rain now was beating down.

"Yeah…" I smiled and followed his gaze.

It didn't look like it would end soon, so we sat down close together. We talked about everything and nothing as we ate.

Link let out his damp hair, probably so it would dry quicker. For a moment I was stunned how cute he looked with his hair let out. The faint wind caught some strands, his hair framed his face perfectly. He was so handsome I found myself staring at him. I looked away, embarrassed at my blushing face. Luckily he didn't see it as he was too busy untangling a knot with his hand.

"I can help you!" I exclaimed after a while when I saw that he started to gather his hair to tie it into a ponytail once more. He looked surprised at the abrupt exclaim of mine, but then he smiled brightly.

"Sure!" He said and I got even closer to him. My heart picked up its pace as I dragged my fingers through his wonderful hair, collecting the strands to tie it. You wouldn't think that someone with a lifestyle of adventure and journeys would have hair so tended to, but he had. And the hair that moved between my fingers was surprisingly soft.

It took hours for the rain to pass, though it didn't feel like it since I had such good company. The evening was approaching as we finally could continue our trip. When we reached the closest stable darkness had started to fall. But that didn't stop us. I chose one of Link's horses, one with mild temperament but still rather quick and then he covered the basics for me. It wasn't hard; I was a quick learner since I had already seen him handle his horse many times by now.

We had just rode a short distance and was headed back towards the stable for the night when a strong light shone up the night sky. Another star falling! This one must have soared right over our heads. Its tail plummeting down someplace in front of us. Even when a faint beam was all that remained of its fall, a wide smile still lingered on my lips.

Link must have seen my excitement.

"You want to know what's on the end of it right? What do you say, should we go star hunting?"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" With a bright smile I urged my horse to run and I heard Link laugh behind me as he was quick to follow. Then and there we had decided to follow the fallen star.

I laughed in pure bliss as we dashed through the night. The stars and moon illuminating our path as we headed for the light beam, a beacon in the dark.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'll be very happy if you want to answer the question: When you read my story, do you read it as a LinkxReader; you are Skye. Or do you see Skye solely as an OC? Vote in the poll in my profile or answer it in a review please. :)**

 **Please favorite and follow too! It's what motivates me to continue! :3 Have a nice day/night and be well! ^^**


	12. Chasing Stars

**Hello guys! I didn't realize time had passed so quickly!**

 **Thank you Stitchedheart17 and Makayla Servamp for favoring! :D**

 **Thank you MountainRiver for following! :D**

 **Thank you debbzpurple14 for favoring and following. And thank you so much for your lovely review! xD It's very nice of you. x3**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32 for reviewing! Horses are awesome but sometimes they have a bad temperament. xD Links ponytail is so cute. x3 I remember finding my first shooting star, it was so fun~ I don't mind at all that you're pointing out mistakes. I always try to go back and find them. When I do find them I get really annoyed with myself… Thank you for helping me out. :3**

 **Thank you Mirria1 for answering! It's nice to hear that my story isn't bad for an OC story x3 I think the biggest problem with reader stories is that it so incredible hard to make an OC that will fit everyone, especially in a longer story. It's essentially to give the character their own personality and identity to make the story flow. ^^**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Link must have seen my excitement._

" _You want to know what's on the end of it right? What do you say, should we go star hunting?"_

" _Really?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Then what are we waiting for?" With a bright smile I urged my horse to run and I heard Link laugh behind me as he was quick to follow. Then and there we had decided to follow the fallen star._

 _I laughed in pure bliss as we dashed through the night. The stars and moon illuminating our path as we headed for the light beam, a beacon in the dark._

* * *

It was amazing to gallop through the night. The wind blowing through my hair. The nocturne animals singing their melodies for us. Over us the dark sky was lit with thousands of millions of stars, lighting up our path along with the moon. The moon was big and bright like a second sun. Tonight it was at peace. Somewhere in front of us the light beam beaconed us over. Slowly but steadily we got closer to it.

We rode past some animals and even some monsters that were asleep. Luckily we didn't need to worry much; some of them didn't even wake up, while others woke with a startle. But no one had the energy to get up and chase after us while sleep deprived.

Soon we were so close that the beam was replaced with a bright light in front of us between the trees. Everything around us seemed to darken in the bright light and we dismounted the horses to approach it.

We carefully made our way over to it, thankful for the light it provided. Without something to lighten up the treacherous ground, a root would probably have ensnared one of us by now.

Once we made it there we hunched down too look at the shining little stone resting on the ground. It had soared through the sky only to plummet down here. Now it was seemingly sleeping from its long journey, but still alive with an otherworldly glow. I looked to Link who looked back at me with an encouraging smile and nodded. I slowly bent forward and picked it up. It illuminated our features as we studied it closely.

"It's a star fragment. You should keep it" he smiled.

I stared at the small crystal in my hand, happiness fizzling inside me. My first star fragment. I longed to find more of these rare treasures.

We wandered back in the cover of the trees. With the glowing fragment safe in my pocket we started to notice other lights. We were walking among fireflies that shone like tiny stars visiting the earth. It was very beautiful. It was a beautiful and magic moment.

Once back by the horses we secured the closest area and decided to sleep the rest of the night once we were convinced it was safe.

We sat down and rested our backs against a huge tree beside each other, a blanket enveloping us. I blushed as we moved closer together, our hands finding each other's and intertwined. We slept away the night until the suns warm rays greeted us to a new day.

* * *

The next day we noticed some ruins not too far from us. It had been to dark the night before for us to notice it. We decided to investigate it so we took our horses there and left them outside as we made our way inside.

It was an empty shell of its former self. We didn't find anything of much value. Many of the buildings had collapsed and it was mostly broken things shattered everywhere we looked. Fallen stonewalls and destroyed furniture. Nothing seemed to have made it whole. We went through previous doors and climbed over broken walls.

It was sad to see the destruction. I had little knowledge of what had happened here and what had caused its destruction. It was still a sadness in the air. It was even a little eerie and I was relieved we hadn't stumbled upon these ruins in the darkness of night.

We walked in a respectful silence, as if mourning the fate of this place. I cast a glance at Link, wondering what he was thinking. How much did he know about what had happened? What had those beautiful cerulean eyes seen? His once vivid eyes seemed dim and his expression hard to read. I got the feeling that he was suffering in silence. I wanted to comfort him. Tell him that he could talk to me about it if he wanted to.

We made our way over a low wall into what had once been a room. Looking around, he was currently walking in front of me. The only thing that I wanted to do at that moment was to embrace him. I tore my eyes of him as I felt my heart pick up in pace. A blush had probably started to cover my cheeks.

I was just about to walk the last distance to him when I noticed that a red laser beam was suddenly aimed at the side of his head, indicating a guardian has located its target. I didn't know much about guardians, but I knew enough to know what that signified.

I expected Link to notice immediately, but he didn't. The following seconds slowed down to what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

 **The end is closing in… Thank you so much for reading! I'll leave you with a little cliffhanger. xD**

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow! It would be awesome if you did. :3**

 **Stay safe guys and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D**


	13. The End and the Beginning

**Hello everybody! Much has happened in my life since I posted the previous chapter but I'm here at last with a final chapter!**

 **Thank you BlueStarFlower and Millegna for following! :D**

 **Thank you Arinamogor for both favoring and following! :D**

 **Thank you ElskaIsland and for favoring and follow me and my story! :D**

 **Thank you Lilyanna32 for your lovely review! You've given me so many nice reviews over the last couple of chapters and it always makes me so happy! :D**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, only this story idea.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _I was just about to walk the last distance to him when I noticed that a red laser beam was suddenly aimed at the side of his head, indicating a guardian has located its target. I didn't know much about guardians, but I knew enough to know what that signified._

 _I expected Link to notice immediately, but he didn't. The following seconds slowed down to what seemed like an eternity._

* * *

I hoped the guardian wouldn't shoot immediately. Any moment now, Link would notice and take cover. I was sure of it. …but what if he didn't? That horrible thought hit me and it scared me to the core... I was scared. So unbelievably afraid that he would get hurt.

I can't risk that. The thought of him getting hurt, or even killed, was more than I could handle. Adrenaline kicked in.

"Link!" I screamed and he turned to me in surprise.

Before I knew it my legs moved and I darted the little distance between us and tackled him to the ground.

I landed on him as we both fell on the soft grass in the safe cover behind a stone wall. It wasn't a moment too soon. Right afterwards a loud, deafening sound boomed. The wall beside us was blasted into pieces. We took cover as debris flew through the air, Links arms pulled me close protectively and shielded me. A big dust cloud hovered around us. Our hearts, inches apart, beat fast and loud as we lay and waited for the air to clear.

I felt how tense he was and I knew that he too was listening intensely. We were both holding our breaths and waiting for the heavy steps of a guardian to approach us. We were lying were the beam couldn't catch us. Nothing happened. I started to assume that it must have been an immobile guard who had targeted us. At least I hoped so. I prayed that the mechanic sound in the distance was something else. At least it didn't seem to be getting closer to us.

I slowly pulled myself up a little as Link stared at me with big eyes.

"You… saved me?" He asked.

I was so relieved that I couldn't utter a single word. So I just nodded.

"I was so lost in thoughts… thank you" he smiled. His eyes shone brightly, that goofy smile returned to his lips.

Before I could react he leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, creeping closer to him. Allowing myself to lay down on him again.

His lips was soft against mine. His hand rested on my cheek, caressing and comforting. My hands found his face, tangling my fingers in his hair. Time seemed to slow and I wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you Skye" Link whispered once our lips parted. "We've only known each other for a couple of days, but I've never felt like this before"

"I love you too, always have…"

His eyes was vivid and bright as we once again closed the distance between our lips. It didn't last long though.

"Let's get out of here before the guardian finds us" Link said. We helped each other up and stayed low as we made our way back where we came from through the ruins. We were almost out when a sudden sound of a horn being blown made us stop and I immediately noticed Link tense up. It was close by and the signal seemed to echo all around us, bouncing of the naked stone walls. I turned my head, tried to locate it.

"Crap, they've spotted us!" The next moment he grabbed my arm and we ran. We made it out but it was too late; several bokolins was surrounding us.

"Stay close" Link said as we stood back to back. His weapon was already drawn as I shakily took a hold of my spear and brought it into a defensive position. My hands trembled both from the adrenaline earlier and now as the bokoblins closed in on us. Eyeing us like some kind of steaked meat. It felt surreal and I tried to swallow my fear. But to know that Link was right behind me gave me some comfort. He had my back and I knew he wouldn't let them hurt me. The same way I was determined to protect him now.

I became even more nervous as I realized that it was now that all my practice with the spear would be tested.

"Stay calm, I'll create an opening for us" Link mumbled over his shoulder.

"Alright" I murmured back. I heard how one of the bokoblins launched at Link with a loud screech. Link was prepared and blocked it before he answered with an attack of his own.

I didn't know what happened next because a bokoblin close to me attacked and I had to focus my whole concentration on the monster. I blocked his heavy club and for a moment I was afraid the spear would break as the weapons collided and sang out in their own battle cries.

I fought defensively, but I managed to land some blows of my own.

Link suddenly took my arm and dragged me with him.

"I'm fine!" I shouted to him. "I can handle it! I almost got him…"

"You did great" he laughed "And I love your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid the guardian could show up any moment now if it heard the fighting and I'm not risking putting you against that thing!"

As the bokoblins who was still standing hurried after us we ran as fast as we could towards our horses. Link whistled for them and I hurried to climb onto my horse's back when we reached their side.

I bet Link could have jumped onto his horse on the move, but I had a hard time mounting a horse in ordinary cases. The looming threat of a guardian and the distant screams of bokoblins wasn't helping at all. But I managed to clumsily get up. When Link was sure I was seated he swiftly mounted his own horse and then we were speeding away from there.

* * *

That evening we were a safe distance away from that dangerous place. We sat on a hill and watched the sunset. The sky was alive. The dusk painted the sky with shades of pink and purple. A gentle wind was blowing and making the trees in the distance sway and dance slowly to a silent melody.

"I have something to tell you…" Link began. "I haven't been here very long before you got here. Or rather... I haven't been awake for long. I was getting used to all this, making a safe place for myself so I could plan and prepare for my quest. Then one day this voice who've been guiding me suddenly told me where to go. That someone would appear to help me in my quest. That this person would have knowledge of this world"

"I… I actually knew about this world before I ended up here" I confessed "I recognized you too. I just didn't know how to tell you. You might have believed that I was crazy"

"It's okay. I don't blame you." he said as he reached for my hand, our fingers intertwined. "…At first I wasn't sure you were up for such a great task, so I've been testing and challenging you. To make you ready for this life in the wild that is required for this quest; how to live, how to survive, how to get food... to fight, to ride a horse… and other things"

"You did?" I asked him a little surprised.

"Yes. If I brought someone along who wasn't ready it would have ended badly"

"I understand, it makes sense."

"By the way, you did a great job today"

"Thank you… About today… are you okay? You seemed kind of upset back there"

"Oh… I'm alright. It's just frustrating" he said as his eyes turned sad and distant as if they were gazing back through time. "I don't really remember much about what happened 100 years ago. But at the same time it feels like it's my fault that Hyrule is now in ruins. If hadn't failed back then…"

"It's not your fault Link" I told him softly. "You did your best back then and now you've got a second chance. This time you'll succeed. I believe in you. And I promise you that I'll always be by your side. Every step of the way"

"Thank you" he said as his eyes meet mine. His eyes were no longer sad, his expression no longer painful. Instead his face relaxed and he gave me a warm smile. A smile that warmed my heart like no one else could.

"And we'll get our memories back" I told him reassuringly.

"Yes" he nodded "After all that's happened theses past days I'm sure we'll manage. And I'm sure you're ready now. It won't be easy, but I think you're ready for this quest. What do you think?

"I'm ready" I said as I felt determination flow through my body.

"Then the real adventure's about to begin…"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **All of you who's been reading and made it this far, thank you so much for reading! :D**

 **Please leave one last review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or the story as a whole. It would make me very happy! And you who have made it this far but haven't said anything – yes you! Don't be shy, I'd love a review from you too x3**

 **I have some ideas for one-shots of Links and Skye's future adventure that I might or might not write, time will tell.**

 **As someone with not a lot of confidence your support has meant a lot to me and I'll be forever grateful, thank you all so very much! :D**

 **Have a good day/night everyone! Stay safe guys and good luck in the future! :D**

* * *

 **One last thing: I want to tell you some of my thoughts about this story. Some of you might be interested.**

 **Skye was an ordinary teenager who was looking forward towards the release of the game the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. That's why she knows about some things in the game, but not everything, because something happened to her in this world before the game was realized that made her wake up in the games world.**

 **I wrote it with the intention that you could read it as a reader fanfic but made Skye her own character both because it's easier for me and because most of you seem to prefer it. I actually wrote it with the intention that Skye is gender neutral. At least I tried too. A male reader can put himself in the role of Skye if he wanted to; I never called Skye she or he. And the name is neutral too, I think. ^^'**

 **There's a little part of me in Skye, but also you and all other Legend of Zelda fans out there who escapes to Hyrule for various reasons. I hope this story helped you escape too.**

 **I've not been entirely pleased with this story. I'm aware that it doesn't really have a strong plot and maybe their relation have progressed too fast. I wanted it to be like love at first sight but I'm not sure I accompanied that. But at the same time my intention has not been for it to be a story with lots of action and cliffhangers, but just a cute relaxed story that will make you smile. I hope I succeeded.**


End file.
